


Uma x Harry

by Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Romance, Song fic, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 14:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood/pseuds/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood
Summary: Uma regrets dodging Harry's attempt to kiss her, and wants to make it right but she battles with doubts and second thoughts, luckily Evie lends a hand, and a voice.





	Uma x Harry

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't actually seen Descendants 3 yet since it hasn't been released in England yet. But I've seen clips and the music videos. I love Descendants and am a proud HUMA shipper.  
My first attempt at a Descendants fic

Auradon and the Isle of the Lost where finally united. The barrier removed forever and a glorious bridge connected the two lands, Villain Kids and Auradon Kids partied long into the night in celebration. 

Eventually though the crowds dwindled and only twenty or so Auradon and Villain kids lingered in the courtyard, some sat on the steps chattering themselves, while a handful of couples slow-danced to soft music.

Uma had lost sight of her first mate Harry a while ago, for a short while she’d been so engrossed in the party that she hadn’t noticed, until now. She thought back to when Harry Hook had tried to kiss her before, how she’d ducked out from under him before his lips made contact with hers. 

She walked away expecting him to follow, as he always did. Their close friendship often involved a certain amount of flirting, hand holding and hugging. 

Uma felt like kicking herself, she’d only denied him the kiss as a playful act, but when she’d turned back to see him dancing with Audrey of all people she felt like she’d been punched in the gut. She’d emerged herself in the celebrations as a distraction.

Now though she had little else to do but think on the almost-kiss and, more importantly, why she felt so disappointment that it hadn’t happened.

At that moment she saw a familiar figure sitting on the bridge not far from Auradon’s entrance. Harry let his legs swing lazily over the side, appearing to be thinking over something, something important by the intense look on his handsome features. 

Uma almost didn’t hear Evie step up to stand beside her,

“True Love’s Kiss doesn’t just break spells you know” she whispered

, Uma frowned, turning to Evie “I don’t know what you-re” she tried to cover, but Evie put a hand on her new friends shoulder

“Come on Uma, this isn’t the Isle – things are different here, if you want them to be” she stated with a smile

Uma leant on the pillar that made up the entrance to Auradon.

on the Isle it had been so easy to simply be close to Harry as a friend, to flirt and even hug her first mate, on the isle it never meant anything.

Now, after everything that had happened Uma felt all of that change. He knew her like no one else did.

It was only recently that she’d really thought about how much Harry had done for her; always following her and her orders without question, supporting and comforting her in her darkest moments.

Evie watched Uma absently pick at the sea-blue nail polish on her fingertips,

“You guys have been friends for years, right?” she asked, already knowing the answer.

Uma dropped her hand to her side, abandoning the abuse of her fingernail,

"All our lives pretty much” she said simply,

Evie nodded and voiced her second question

“And you’ve had each other’s backs through rough times right?” she raised her eyebrows perceptively.

Uma sighed in irritating 

“Is there a point to this or we just standing here stating the obvious for fun?” Uma countered with sass in her tone

Her head, and her heart was in a complete muddle of feelings and emotions. Once she's never even acknowledged before

Evie gave her a long look 

“I think the most obvious thing here is how you guys feel about each other” Evie countered.

Evie crossed her arms lightly over her chest, watching as Uma turned back to the figure of Harry in the distance, still sitting on the edge of the bridge; his personal space thankfully an Audrey free zone at last.

Evie saw the lingering hesitation in Uma and decided to give her some encouragement, reciting the words she’d sung before using True Loves Kiss to break Doug from his sleep spell, this time she sang the lyrics in a softer, slower tone, quiet enough that Harry wouldn’t overhear,  


Evie (“Don’t freak out, it’s okay, ‘Cause true love can save the day)

Uma /Don't think we feel the same…But I don’t know/ Uma sang with softness and uncertainty but Evie gave her a comforting look  


Evie (Some things are meant to be!)” she sang insistently,

Uma - But I don’t know-  


Evie (one kiss, one kiss, this moment could be it!) Uma spun around to face her  


Uma - Do I love him, is it strong enough?-  


Evie gestured for her to relax (Keep it cool keep it calm-) she reassured,  


Uma grinned and put a hand to her chest 

“Think he’s loved me all along” her smile fell - But maybe I got it wrong - she second guessed.  


Evie spun Uma to make her look at Harry again (He’s so good, got you’re back…)  


Uma - Maybe I’m just too bad-  


. Evie nudged her forward suddenly  


“one kiss one kiss, this moment could be it” she and Uma sang in sync,

Evie: “D-d-don’t you wanna know?”  


Uma -Here I go, oh here I go- she sang with confidence. With one last glance she and Evie shared a nod and Uma stepped onto the bridge continuing the song with a more ressured tone  


-I feel my heartbeat beating saying “It’s gonna work”

But if I’m dream-dream-dreaming, this is gonna hurt Either I will or I won’t…What if I do and he don’t? Oh, there’s only one, one way to really know… -  


Uma stooped when Harry looked up suddenly, grinning madly when he saw Uma, she fixed herself with a mask of self assurance.

“Hey Harry, get bored already?” she teased,

sitting down beside him, Harry chuckled

“Nah, since the party’s winding down I thought I’d check out the view from here” he shrugged,

Uma looked out at the azure ocean, starlight glinting in the soft waves – sure they had a view of the ocean on the Isle but here and now, with an entirely new life and future set out in front of them, ready for the taking, the view just seemed that much more beautiful.

Silance followed the short exchange, Uma pushed her hair back and swallowed. 

Harry turned to her “Something’ on yer mind, captain?” he questioned, smirking when he saw the look on her face

“Come on, i always know when somethings up” he added.

Uma rolled her eyes “whatever” she huffed, “So…” she looked to Harry, leaning back with a flick of her hair, supporting her weight with her hands

“Dancing with Audrey?” she quirked an eyebrow,

she had no idea how to carry out this conversation but she thought trying to act and sound natural would help, once she found out how Harry really felt for Audrey she would get a better idea on how to approach the almost kiss from before.

In response to her question Harry smirked 

“Ye jealous captain? Didn’t think you would be considering when I tried to kiss you, you couldn’t get away fast enough” he teased,

Uma hit his shoulder playfully “As if” she joked back,

“So is that why you danced with her the rest of the night?” she demanded without thinking.

Harry frowned in surprise “What’re ye talking ‘bout?” he asked,

Uma steeled her nerves, deciding to be direct,

“Cause I didn’t let you kiss me. Is that why you went off to dance with Audrey? To make me jealous?” she asked, her tone no longer as light hearted as before.

To her surprise Harry burst out laughing.

Uma could do nothing but watch until he’d calmed down

“Audrey’s…sweet, but she’s not my type. Besides she went off with Chad Charming, the one with more muscle than brains” he said,

Uma snorted “He and Gil should hit it right off” she retorted

Harry chuckled and Uma copied him, though far more nervously but Harry hardly seemed to notice

“besides, I didn’t even know you had a type” Uma added,

Harry shrugged “doesn’t everyone?” he asked lightly,

Uma tossed her hair over her shoulder, looking away.

Harry frowned “Hey, what’s with you? You’ve been acting weird all evenin’” Harry pointed out.

Uma shrugged “Don’t know what you’re taking about” Uma insisted, but her first mate wasn’t fooled,

“Uma” he said, leaning close with a concerned expression, but Uma half wished he wouldn’t, the scent of the sea and the leather of his coat made her shiver.

Harry encircled her wrist with his hook “Hey, ye don’t really think I danced with Audrey to make ye jelouse to ye?” he asked, his tone quieter, softer than before.

Uma shrugged, she didn’t want to believe it but she couldn’t help it; maybe Harry really didn’t feel for her as she felt for him.  


Uma gasped softly as Harry dipped his head to meet her gaze, their eyes meeting for an intense few moments before Harry brushed his lips against hers!

His uneven breath fanned her face and Uma looped her smallest finger around his hook

“What’s my name?” she whispered,

Harry swallowed thickly “Uma” he responded more passionately than ever before.

Uma smiled and the pair kissed again, for longer this time until a strange heat accompanied by a golden glow spread between them – it was coming from Uma’s shell necklace, the first mate and his captain broke apart, looking down at the golden shell glowing between them, activated even without Uma’s command! Harry pulled away slightly

“Wha-“ he started, but Uma smiled.

“True loves kiss – never fails” she smiled with a surprising shyness, yet Harry broke in a wide grin and laughed, throwing his arms around Uma as she did him,

“My Uma” Harry grinned, the young woman chuckled and buried her face into his shoulder to conceal the tears of happiness in her eyes.


End file.
